madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter flight, Chapter two
Chapter two of Fighter flight. Plot Elvis has found herself cornered by lourinha imperials, "there is nowhere to hide, commander take this dinosaur in for questioning, lets find out why she's running" the Muraenosaurus in the starfighter orders, "lets go" one of the imperials obey on her, Elvis submits at first but when they weren't looking she jumps onto the boxes and onto the starfighter's windshield making the plesiosaur inside gasp and swerve the fighter to shake her while the imperials below tried shooting her, Elvis climbs on top pulls the door open and yanks the plesiosaur out, then gets in herself, "never flew one of these before" she comments to herself as she steers the ship having a bit of trouble doing so, then pressed on the triggers and fired it's guns at her opponents and just about everywhere, which she laughs about and when satisfied she flies off, "haha too bad the boys weren't here to see that" she cheers but almost ran into a building, luckily she pulls upward and manages to avoid it by just scraping the ship's right wing on it, "phew only a scratch" she says as she decides to find Vitaly, Classified, Skipper and Julien. Back with the four they were fleeing across the rooftops and see some imperials join the chase, Classified fires some gunshots but it didn't harm the prehistoric creatures, with no other option they just kept running when they see Elvis's fighter come over, though they don't know it yet, "great just what we need" Skipper complains until they see Elvis inside wave at them, "Elvis?" they all say at once, Elvis brings the fighter to hover parallel with the buildings even though she was freaking people out below her as she hovers sideways, "Elvis be letting us in" Julien begs, "so now I'll be saving all five of your lives" Elvis taunts, "wha? yeah sure whatever let us in" Classified begs, "I'll let you in we're even" Elvis keeps up, "fine" Vitaly admits, "you have to say it first" Elvis bribes, "alright alright we're even now let us in" Skipper pleads, eventually Elvis opens the door and the five males jump in, landing on top of her, the fighter heads into the town square as the six leaders squabble over driving, in doing so they cause the ship to angle itself weirdly and then they accidentally triggered the blaster cannons on a fruit stand, causing fruit to fly into the window and smother it much to their embarrassment, the fruit seller even yells at them after they fly away, "I can't see a thing" Elvis complains, "gain altitude" Classified suggests, "I know" Elvis scoffs, "Elvis" Classified retorts, while they're flying out of the city and into the bayous. Back at the circus train Harry caught sight of Gia doing something, "oh sorry Harry, no entry" she stops him from seeing, "you do realize this isn't your room" he reminds, "I was inspired, it was Classified Skipper Vitaly and Julien's idea" Gia states then disappears back in, "ah could be worse, could be my room" Harry said to himself after leaving. Back with the five bosses, "I think we're too low" Skipper said suddenly, "how can you be telling?" Julien wondered, "Julien why don't you go clean the windshield" Elvis ordered, unknown to any of them they were heading to a tree but Skipper felt it's presence, "you need to turn" he whispers and when they were getting too close he screams "turn!" and pulls the joysticks to the right forcing the craft to fly around the tree, "how'd you know?" Classified panted, "not sure I just, knew" Skipper guessed, "good that's real good" Vitaly compliments, "now Julien get out there and clean the windshield" Elvis orders. Back at the circus everybody was enjoying their moment of peace, "gotta admit it's a lot more quiet with our leaders gone" Blik remarks, "yeah but now I'm feeling a bit guilty for sending them on a..." Florrie stutters, "on a wild timeout chase?" Roark the Dinheirosaurus jokes until the radio started beeping, "hello?" Vitaly's voice said, "go ahead Vitaly" Florrie answers, "yeah uh we've had a bit of a problem" Vitaly says fallowed by engine noises, "I thought you might, look don't worry about the guavas" Florrie offers, "yeah uh guavas we found some but we lost them then we found some again but we smashed them" Classified mutters, "ugh just cut to the chase" Elvis demands with vehicle noises filling the transmission, "wait what I'm hearing, it sounds like-" Roark began having noticed the sounds, "yeah uh about that, you see uh, we stole lourinha fighter" Skipper admits, "you what?!" Roark screams, "he's taking it better than I thought" Classified remarked or so he thought, "get rid of it" Roark demanded, "do we have to?" all five whine, "at least tell me you dismantled the locator beacon" Roark sighs, "hehehe of course we're not fools" Elvis jokes while the others work the locator beacon, "quick the red one no blue" Classified whispered, "well which one?" Julien asks, "it's the red and the blue" Roark directed, "uh right got it, I mean got it a long time ago, back when we first boarded" Skipper states, "stealing the fighter attracts unwanted attention, rendezvous at the pier fly straight there and don't do anything" Roark orders, "on our way Elvis out" Elvis complied, "that went well" Julien comments, "yeah" Classified agreed, "do you have any idea where we're going?" Vitaly wondered, "no idea" Elvis admitted. Meanwhile at some ranch in the swamp, the lourinha imperials and salesman from before are at it again, though this time the man had some farm animals (cows horses alligators ostriches amphiumas crawfish egrets nutrias gars giant water bugs fishing spiders and various frogs and toads snakes insects and turtles) backing him up, "I told you before, we're not selling this ranch" the man states annoyed, "you misunderstand, we're no longer interested in buying" the Aspidorhynchus clarifies then had one of the hovertanks blast the ranch, making the inhabitants dive for cover until they were apprehended by the imperials, the smoke also caught sight of the Penguins of Madagascar leaders, "okay navigation systems set, course for rendezvous point" Classified directed, "wait what's that" Skipper suddenly points and everybody sees smoke up ahead, "looks like smoke" Vitaly guessed, "yeah only, I think I know where it's coming from, go check it out please" Skipper asks Elvis who groans and obeys. On the ranch many of the animals had been killed or driven off while the rest were taken prisoner with their human owners on the tanks, then the tanks leave into the swamps. Just after the imperials left the heroes fly over, Classified noticed Skipper was looking worried, "friends of yours?" he asks, "we just met" Skipper corrects, "there's a convoy of hovertanks heading into the swamp" Elvis informs, she also notices Skipper looked determined, "ugh I am knowing that look" Julien noted, "what's the worst that could happen?" Skipper asks, "we all wine up dead?" Elvis guessed, "besides that" Skipper proposes, "oh boy, here goes nothing" Elvis concedes and flies the fighter in the direction of the tanks. Stay tuned for Fighter flight, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom